When Dreams Become Reality
by AceroxMC
Summary: Two years ago a ten year old boy named Alex was nearly drowned,present day his big sister continuously tried to find the person or thing that nearly killed her only family,follow Yasmin on her journey. Will she find love along the way? What is it that tried drowning Alex? Find out... I am accepting OC's for this story,if you'd like your character in this tell me
1. Chapter 1

**The Beginning**

**Unknown Pov**

I walked through the forest. A twig snapped behind me,I pointed my bow in the direction of the noise. "Who's there?!" I strung an arrow. "Who every there,you'd better not try anything!" I shouted to my knowledge no one. I lowered my bow and slowly backed away. I walked until I found a very large lake,I guessed it was also very deep,I heard another twig snap,before I even had time to react,I got smashed into the lake by some invisible force. I swam to the surface,but was immediately pushed back down,I tried screaming but the water muffled my voice. I was running out of air,I tried to get back to the surface but I couldn't,I started blacking out,I felt what ever the force was let go and I floated back to the surface. I heard someone's voice not far. "Alex!" It was my sister,I heard her foot steps running towards me. "Alex,are you ok?!" I tried to reply but I couldn't,then it all went black...

**Ok guys**,**that's the first chapter,I hope you** **don't hate me for a slight cliffhanger,updates coming soon,I'll see you** **later**


	2. Chapter 2

Years Later

Yasmin's Pov

I ran down the hall of the hospital back to my brothers room,it had been two years since the accident and he had been in a coma the while time. "Hello ,your here to see your brother correct?" asked,I nodded and went through the door. "Who else would I be visiting,I have no family." I sat on the chair next to the bed of my pale nearly lifeless younger brother,I sighed and put my hand in his. "Alex,it's Yasmin here again,I hope you wake up soon little bro." I tightened my grip on his hand and looked at his face,he is albino so he is very pale with silvery hair that goes partially over his bright red eyes. I sat there for what seemed like hours just staring at his face and holding his hand,I really hoped he would be ok. " ,would you like to eat something?" came in with a tray with a sandwich,juice,apple sauce and a spoon on it. "Thank you ." I sighed. "Is there any new status on him waking up?" I started eating the sandwich. "Not yet,but we're working on it." He sat next to me. "Listen Yasmin,your brothers state hasn't changed since the day you brought him in,it seams that Herobrine and Notch are fighting over where he is going,and until they come to an agreement we can not do anything,I am deeply sorry about that." He griped my hand tight as he said it then walked out of the room. I felt a tear escape my eyes and trail down my face,but I didn't care. One good thing at all that came out of this is that I found out that Notch cares about my brother enough to keep him alive this long,and it made me happy to know that. "Um, ,there is someone here to talk to you and check in on Alex,should I let him up?" had a very soft comforting voice,she had dyed pink hair and blue-green eyes and pale skin,she was a very kind lady. "Sure,tell em' to come on." I continued staring straight ahead mainly at my brother but to nothing in particular. "Ok." And with that she left the room.

After five minutes I heard a knock at the door. " ?" I heard a male voice ask from behind the door. "Coming." I stood up and opened the door...

Ok guys,I have no ideas for who was at the door,if you'd like to you could submit OC's for him,I hope you like the story so far even though it doesn't have much in it yet,see yeah in the next chapter -disappears in a cloud of ender particles-


	3. Update: Sorry guys

Update!

Ok,I don't know why the names wouldn't pop up in the last chapter,sorry about that. As soon as i get an OC or two i'll make a new chapter,thats really it

the names that wouldn't pop up were Yasmin Nurse Goodheart I don't know why the names wouldn't pop up...guess its just my kindle that make it derp,I won't write it on my kindle anymore...sorry 


	4. Chapter 4

Dr. Evergreens Pov

I walked back to my office and saw a man sitting on the desk. "Hello,Dr." He said as he walked tword me. "Herobrine? Why are you in my office?!" I asked taking a step back. "I just wanted to make sure you are aware of the boys abiltys." He said smirking. "What do you mean "abilitys"?" I asked and backed into the wall. "Young Mr. Collins,or Alex." He said. "What do you mean abilitys?" I asked and tried to move. "The boy has the capability to destroy all of minecraftia,along with me you and everyone." He said,I gasped. "Why should i believe you?!" I shouted at him. "Because,I can kill you." He said with a smirk,I tried to open the door but he was quicker. He cut my throught with his sword,I fell to the ground and blacked out...

Yasmin's Pov

I opened the door to see my old friend,Garet. He has shaggy black hair that covers his left eye,enchanting green eyes and snow white skin,A black long sleeved t-shirt and blue sweat pants,dark green high tops. "Garet,what are you doing here?" I asked quite surprised. "I wanted to see if Alex was ok,he's my friend." He said and walked to Alex's side. "He's still out,i'm really worried that...that he might not wake up." I said and sat next to him. "I am to,Yasmin." He said,I stood up and grabbed my coat. "Where are you going?" I heard Garet say. "I'm going for a walk,if you come then thats cool if not thats still cool." I said and walked out the door while putting on my coat. "I'll come with you." He said and came to my side. We went to the forest outside,the leaves were all orange,yellow,red or brown by now and it was cold. We walked until i found a cave and sat in the entrence,looking in i saw some iron ore but it was strange for it to be this close to the surface. I slid my picaxe out of my bag and started mining it. "Yasmin,where did you go?" Garet said from the outside,i grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him into the cave. "In here,mining iron." I said and got back to mining. "Oh,i'll look around." He said and walked down one of the stone hall ways. I had a really bad feeling about this but i shook it off. I heard Garet shout and a loud crash. I jumped up and ran in the direction of the noise,I nearly fell off the edge of the tunnel when i got to the end but caught my ballance. I was in a large ravine with ore all over the place,Garet on the floor. I jumped down and landed hard,but felt nothing. "Garet,are you ok?" I asked the man crumbled on the stone floor. He gave me a thumbs up and started to get up. "Yeah,fine." He said and walked twords the wall,he got his pick and started mining a stair well,I followed him but stopped when i heard a familiar sizzle. "Garet no!" I shouted and pushed him out of the way just as a pillar of lava flew into the spot he was just a second before. He sat there wide eyed looking at the pillar. "L-lets...get o-out of here." He said and mined a diffrent stair well but with no lava this time.

After we ran down the tunnel again i saw the light of the moon and groaned,we were in no condition to fight for our lives for the next few hours. So i suggested we stay in the cave,he agreed and we started setting up camp. I fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow...

I'm sorry that i haven't updated in a while,Garet was made by Jane although i named him because she didn't XD anyways I thought of a name for you guys,my fans i mean...the rockers,it works with my name and it sounds cool :D please review and check out my other storys,updated coming soon 


End file.
